Never Cause Her Harm
by The Flame
Summary: Inuyasha becomes full youkai and battles his desire to have Kagome, but he's having trouble controling his canine instincts. Combine this with a dream-weaving witch, and things get complicated. IY/KG, R for a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Never Cause Her Harm  
  
The Flame  
  
Author's Notes: Inuyasha and all characters do not belong to me. Reviews are like gold.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome yelled, running as fast as she could go. He was gaining on her oh so quickly, laughing almost evilly.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must control yourself!" chimed in Miroku, chasing behind. "Sango, get Kirara. I think he's lost himself, we'll need to get her out of there quickly." He said quietly to his companion. The girl, about 16, nodded.  
  
"KIRARA!" she yelled, and a fiery cat demon galloped up behind them. Sango swung on first, Miroku after her. But ahead they could see that Inuyasha had already caught up with Kagome, and had carried her off somewhere.  
  
"Damn!" Miroku said angrily. "Now we'll never stop him in time!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Inuyasha had indeed caught Kagome before Miroku and Sango could see where he had taken her off to. Because he was in full youkai form meant that even Kirara would have trouble keeping up with and finding him. His speed, and in fact everything else, had increased tremendously. His eyes were burning red, and his muscles quivered with now unbridled strength. He laughed again as Kagome screamed and held tightly to him, fearing him and not wanting to be away from him in the same instant.  
  
'Osuwari!' she thought suddenly. 'Why didn't it occur to me when he was chasing me?!?'  
  
But it was a little late for that, now that he had her and they were bounding through the trees. Kagome knew, as much as she didn't like it, what Inuyasha meant to do.  
  
"Inuyasha, GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! It's me, Kagome, remember?" she snapped, annoyed and scared. He took another great leap.  
  
"I know," he snickered. He could smell her fear, and this annoyed him- Kagome should never be scared of him. Kagome knew that he would never hurt her, but she was afraid he was about to do something they would both regret- and soon. He let out a roar. "GAHHHHHHHH! Why are you scared of me, bitch???" he asked impatiently. Kagome glared at him and hit him on the head with her shoe repetitively.  
  
"Because, baka! You've lost all control of yourself! Think about it for a minute, or does youkai Inuyasha not use his brain!?!"  
  
"Stop hitting me, bitch!" he yelled again. But the whacking he was receiving, along with Kagome's sensible words, had knocked some sense into him momentarily. He dropped quickly to the ground and let her go, before leaping into the branch of the tree.  
  
"Kagome, run back to Miroku and Sango! You are right, I have no control over myself! Run while you can!" and with that he bounded away as quickly as possible. Kagome stared after him for a moment, and then did as he had told her. Soon enough, she heard him howling wildly. She sped up, and soon spotted Kirara with Miroku and Sango on board. Behind her, she could hear youkai Inuyasha tearing after her and screaming.  
  
"Run, Kagome!" Sango yelled, and she leaned over to grab her friend. "Grab onto me," she told the monk over her shoulder. He raised his eyebrow and grinned.  
  
"No problem," he said, holding onto her waist. As they neared the running girl, Sango bent even more and felt Miroku straining to keep a hold of her. Kagome reached up and Sango grabbed her elbows before pulling her up into safety. Just as she was safely in front of Sango, Inuyasha skidding into the place she had just been. Kirara leapt out of even youkai Inuyasha's reach, and they all stared down at their crazed friend.  
  
"Give her to me!!!" he yelled, enraged. Miroku leaned over Sango to answer him.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. Stay away from Kagome until you're back to normal or you've mastered yourself." He said. Inuyasha let out a yell that shook the trees, fists shaking with fury.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you see? You're a danger to Kagome. We have to keep her safe- from you." Sango yelled. With another growl, Inuyasha raced off. Kagome sighed with relief.  
  
"Were you frightened, Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Inuyasha would not hurt me. He just. . ." Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Never Cause Her Harm Second Chapter  
  
The Flame  
  
Author's Note: See first chapter.  
  
When the four of them returned to the abandoned home they had been staying in for the past few days (Shippo was off with Kaede), Miroku checked it to see if Inuyasha was there while Sango and Kagome checked the trees from Kirara's back. When they were satisfied he was nowhere near, they landed and entered.  
  
". . . Miroku?" Kagome called.  
  
"All clear," he said, coming out from a dark room. He let a lamp and waited for Sango, Kagome, and Kirara to enter before entering himself. "Hopefully he'll get over this quickly," Miroku commented as he sat down next to Sango. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"His will to posses you, Kagome, is strong. We will have to fight to keep you safe from him." She replied. Miroku took this chance to caress Sango, and she slapped him, hard, across the face. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Kagome, who seemed annoyed.  
  
"Sango, I don't think Inuyasha would ever hurt me. Ever. You two don't believe me, but you didn't hear him back there." She crossed her arms. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks again.  
  
"Well. . . what exactly did Inuyasha say to you back there, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"After I yelled at him and hit him with my show a few times, he got some control and set me down and told me to run while I could. Then he ran in the opposite direction." She said. Sango smiled sadly.  
  
"I believe you, Kagome, but look what you had to do for just a few moments of control in him." She said. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"But next time I'll have 'osuwari'. I forgot about it today." She said knowledgeably. Miroku and Sango looked at her speechlessly.  
  
"'Forget'? Osuwari?" Miroku stammered. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I never get chased by Inuyasha, I was sidetracked." She said. Sango moved across the floor and took her friend's hands.  
  
"That's the problem, Kagome. We know Inuyasha would never intentionally hurt you, but it's better to be safe than sorry. We're just worried he'll. . . do something you'll regret." She looked at Kagome meaningfully. "You know what I mean, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome blushed furiously and looked away.  
  
"Of course I do. But I truly think that Inuyasha could stop himself before doing anything like that, even in youkai form. And I miss having him around, who knows when he'll turn back to normal."  
  
"If I may, maybe Kagome wouldn't mind trying that with Inuyasha. Speaking of trying things, Sango. . ." Miroku began nonchalantly, but he didn't have time to finish because both girls attacked him at the same time, Sango with hiraikotsu and Kagome with her bag.  
  
Inuyasha waited outside of the small hut until he ceased hearing the voices inside. He knew it was probably stupid, being so close to Kagome, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get enough of her scent, and he was the only one to protect her. Sure, Miroku and Sango could protect Kagome well enough, but they didn't feel protecting her like he did. It had become a part of his life. Unable to resist the pull of her scent, conveniently stronger this week than usual, he crept closer to the window. Yes, Kagome was in there. He watched her sleeping form quietly, wishing more than anything to take her away from here and somewhere private. He felt the intensity of his eyes increase as he thought this. His muscles quivered and he backed away, resisting the urge to knock down the wall, grab Kagome, and go.  
  
Something had awoken her, and she sat up quietly. Of all places, she walked to the window and gazed out, surprised when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she whispered.  
  
'STOP WHISPERING LIKE THAT!' he yelled in his mind. He faded back into a shadow with much will power.  
  
"Kagome," he said huskily, quietly. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered again. Inuyasha almost groaned in annoyance and wanting. "Where have you been?" she asked. Inuyasha looked away.  
  
"Not far, Kagome. Now go back to sleep." He replied. Kagome looked stubborn.  
  
"No, Inuyasha! Sango and Miroku won't let me be around you, and we don't know when you'll go back to normal. At night will be the only time we'll get to be together," she said in hushed but forceful tones. Her words and voice had seduced him further, so he took several steps back. In fact, every moment, it became harder.  
  
"No, Kagome! Listen to me!" he said, just as hushed and forceful. "You don't know how much I am holding myself back right now. It's getting harder every moment, with every word you say and every little movement you make. I do not have the power to make myself leave, so you have to go back to sleep!" he snapped. Kagome stopped, watching him for a moment.  
  
"Why is it so hard?" she asked.  
  
'She's so innocent,' he thought, feeling gentle and angry towards her at the same time.  
  
"Kagome. . . there are other. . . factors, besides my being a youkai." He breathed heavily. Kagome looked confused for a moment, and then realization hit her and she blushed furiously.  
  
This was too much for him to take. Until now, his method had been 'move backwards when you want to move towards her', and it had worked so far. But seeing the gentle red spread across her cheeks was too much. He rushed at her, stopping only because the wall below the window separated them. His nose was in her hair, inhaling deeply her scent. His hands gripped her shoulders, and he was shaking with control that was hardly there.  
  
"Kagome," he said, voice shaking. His lips brushed her temple, and he gripped her harder in his effort. "turn around and go to bed, for your own sake. I do not want to do things. . ." he breathed her in again, almost giddy with her smell. Kagome hesitated briefly. As soon as he had entered her personal space, she found her breathing heavier, as if he radiated an odorless gas that was intoxicating her. She almost didn't want him to leave, to hold her like he was now. She liked being this close to Inuyasha, but at the same time she could feel the danger- he was on the edge of his control, and tipping dangerously.  
  
For another moment, Kagome paused to enjoy what she had, and then she threw herself away from him with all her might, and he did the same. She watched cautiously as he bounded into the highest tree, and stayed there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Never Cause Her Harm  
  
Third Chapter  
  
The Flame  
  
Author's Note: See second chapter.  
  
Kagome woke smiling. She had seen Inuyasha, and better yet had found a way to see him without Miroku and Sango protecting her. They did have a right to worry, though- Kagome had seen Inuyasha's attempt at holding himself back that last time, and he had failed. Failed terribly, yet it had made her feel so giddily drunk and sleepy. She blushed at the memory of him being so close to her, his nose in her hair. She knew somehow that he had felt the exact same she had at that moment.  
  
Sango and Miroku were already up, and sipping tea. Kagome dressed quickly and joined them.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome," Miroku smiled up from his tea.  
  
"Good morning!" she replied cheerily. Sango smiled.  
  
"You're cheerful this morning." She stated, and Kagome pointed out the window vaguely, meaning one thing and showing another.  
  
"It is quite a nice day," Miroku commented as she sat down. "And no sign of Inuyasha all night,"  
  
Kagome struggled not to choke on her tea. Neither Sango nor Miroku noticed. Once they had finished eating, Sango asked Kagome if she would come outside and help her do laundry. Kagome quickly agreed, and Miroku decided to see if there was a town nearby to buy some food.  
  
Kagome and Sango sat in the patch of grass in front of the small home they had slept in the night before and washed any spare clothing they had. When Sango's extra kimono was dried, she told Kagome to put it on and bring out her clothes to be washed. The kimono was a light blue with deeper blue flowers patterned across the bust and skirt. Kagome quickly changed into it and brought out her uniform for Sango to wash.  
  
The rest of the day we uneventful. Kagome and Sango washed until every item of clothing available to them was clean and hanging to dry on a makeshift line hung between two trees. Kagome kept thinking she had seen flashes of red in the distant hills, but she never called attention to it. As the light began to fade, the two of them carried in whatever laundry was dry. Kagome looked out from the hut, holding the last basket of clean laundry, to see Sango staring into the distance. She was about to call out to her friend, but hesitated.  
  
Sango was worried about Miroku. She waited silently, holding one of his sleeping garments for excuse. Kagome had to smile, and she waited before setting down the basket and joining her friend. She smiled sideways, knowingly. Sango saw this.  
  
"I have a bad feeling, that's all," she said, but not very convincingly. Kagome only grinned broader, but Sango was too busy watching the slowly darkening horizon to notice. When they saw a dark shape moving towards them, she heard Sango mutter something.  
  
"Arigatou," she breathed. As the monk got nearer, Sango ran up to greet him. She stopped just short of hugging him.  
  
"What's wrong, Houshi-sama?" she asked. Miroku was frowning, and didn't even think to caress her. He handed a sack of food to Kagome.  
  
"There is rumor in town," he said. Kagome frowned and looked at him.  
  
"Of some terrible demon?" she asked. Miroku looked at her seriously and shook his head.  
  
"No. There is rumor a witch- a sort of evil priestess- is in the mountains." Kagome immediately thought of Kikyo, but shook the thought from her head when he continued. "A witch from distant worlds. This witch is supposedly capable of casting spells to make men and demons alike think strange things. It is said that the witch can cause evil dreams and premonitions." Sango frowned, not completely understanding.  
  
"But. . . Houshi-sama. . .as long as the dreams are only dreams. . ." she began.  
  
"I do not understand how, but somehow the dreams affect the person being spelled against." He looked serious for a moment more, then smiled and put his hand suspiciously near Sango's backside. She sidestepped and glared at him, and he laughed. Surprisingly, he set his arm on the small of her back and began walking towards the hut. "Then again, it is just a rumor. Let's get inside." But he warded the entrance after Kagome and Sango had gone inside anyways. 


End file.
